The present invention relates to a semiconductor-glass composite material and to a method for producing it.
Known semiconductor-glass composite materials generally do not exhibit satisfactory characteristics due to intense elastic deformation and a high dislocation density in the semiconductor component, which result from the highly nonlinear thermal expansion of the glass at higher temperatures.